In automotive manufacturing, many of the exterior components such as door cladding and wheel-flares are separately formed structures, generally of multi-piece construction, and made of thermoplastic materials that are attached to the vehicle using a combination of adhesives and mechanical fixtures. The adhesives are generally applied to ribs that are molded intermittently along the length of the component. If not molded correctly, sink marks on the Class A surface are a possibility, decreasing the aesthetic qualities of the component. It has also been found that the ribs provide a very limited surface area for adhesion, increasing the likelihood of component detachment during vehicle use.